Running Away
by SerenineNights
Summary: SPOILERS! A story of what happened in Kratos' and Anna's journey. Look backs on all Mithos' vessels. A Kranna fic, and a new one ya'll never heard of Kralette later chapters.
1. How it started Prologue

_Running Away_

_My name is Kratos Aurion. I am an angel of Cruxis. I have been thinking about Yggdrasiel... he has gone completely crazy. Anyway me and Anna are lost somewhere in a forest. _

"Weep! Weep!"

"What was that?" said Anna.

"..." It sounded like a girl, crying.

"Should we look? Try flying Kratos! "

"..."

My wings spreaded out and I flew up into the air. I started to fly around and around 5 minutes after, I saw a girl, sitting down, but it seemed like she was crying. I flew down and I asked "Are you alright?..." the girl looked up. _'Soly Hhit! It's a desian!'_

"?Kvar! There he is! Get him!" said the desian. He/she put me in a force field and I tried to get out, but I was stuck...

"Hehe. Oh Kratos, what a pity... I sent the others to go get that pitiful girl... And what a coincedence. I found you." I turned around to see Kvar's face. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ANNA?" I was now angry... This was all a trick. Then Yggdrasiel appeared. Kvar bent down. "I have caught the runaway angel, Lord Kratos, Lord Yggdrasiel." said Kvar. "Very well job, Kvar," I was now angry... Then Kvar put his weapon at my head. "Well, now what Lord Yggdrasiel? Should I kill him?" "Aagh!" Yggdrasiel had fell down unconcious it seemed. "What the huck? What the fell is happening?" he turned around. "You're time is up, Kvar. Free the man now..." It sounded like a child's voice... "Kratos!" Anna came out from the woods. Thank goodness she is fine. Kvar fell unconcious.

The force field broke. I ran up to Anna. "Who saved you?" I was wondering... It seemed like an abandoned forest. "A mere child," she said. "With incredible power." A girl came out the woods. "Hi! I'm Chisakika!

XXX Chisakika's house in Ozette

"Kvar... is so evil. So is that Yggdrasiel. Good thing you guys are safe... Anything you guys would like to eat?" said Chisakika. I looked at her hand. "A cruxis crystal?" I said. "Ah, a cruxis crystal, what would you like... wait, you can't eat Cruxis Crystals!" she said. "I think he meant you have one, Chisakika." said Anna. "Oh...yes..." Was she part of the Angelus project? "Are you part of the Angelus Porject?" I said. "No..." Then she was part of Cruxis. "Yggdrasiel sent you didn't he? This was part of a plan he made, to get Anna am I right?" the girl shook her head no. "I was chosen for a vessel for Martel, because I look like her. Well, at least the hair style. He tricked me. He forced this on me by Kvar... I was told to retrieve Anna, but I have something I want to do. Oh, Kvar and Yggdrasiel won't remember you for 1 whole month cuz I knocked them out. So feel free to wander and settle down, only 1 month." Forced... like Anna... "So do you need a key-crest?" said Anna. "I already got 1. From a dwarf named Dirk. He lives on the outskirts of Iselia. In Iselia forest I think. That's all the way in Slvarant though. And Kvar destroyed your Rheird correct?" Oh yeah... I remember... About 2 months ago... "Oh yeah. Now how would we get to Slvarant Kratos?" said Anna. "Yuan does not talk to you now, right Kratos?" Chisakika said. " Yuan now considers me and Anna an enemy. So yes, he does not talk to me..." I said. Yuan has followed Yggdrasiel now. I could not tell a member of Cruxis that he actually helps me and Anna. "Then, I cannot stir a Rhierd good. I will let you keep my Rheird if you drop me off at Palmacosta, where I will finish school."

Hmmm... should I trust this girl? Then again, I have 1 whole month without running. "We will gladly help you!" said Anna. "Wha? But I didn't eve..." And I was cut off. "Alright! So then let's eat and then leave!" Well, I can say this girl was a good cook. She cooked a whole feast. Spaghetti, Rice, Chicken, Salad, cupcakes, ice cream, a lot of things too. We stuffed ourselves up. "Looks like a storm is coming in... We should hurry 2 Slvarant, cuz the tree by my house my fall down, for who knows." said Chisakika. "But we need something to protect ourselves from getting stuck in the rain, right?" said Anna. "Special enchanced Rheird. Protection. Look." We all go outside and she goes on the Rheird and presses a buttpm and a top,side and doors go on the Rheird. (like a car.) "Oh that's cool!" said Anna. "I'll be back, I got to pack clothes." She went inside. "Can...we trust her?" I said. "For who know's she can be a betrayer," said Anna. "But yet again she saved us from Kvar and Yggdrasiel. Anyway at Slvarant, can you drop me off to Luin? It passed 6 months now, I've been trying to get Anna back to Luin. Ever sinced I saved her from the Angelus project. "I'm back! Now let's go!" said Chisaki. We got on the Rheird and closed it back up. And then we flew up into the air.

XXXForest

"Yggdrasiel... Wake up." said Yuan. He started shaking Yggdrasiel but he didn't wake up."Kvar, wake up..." He also shook Kvar and thought for a minute... _'Now I can get my revenge on Mithos! Hahahahaahahahahahahahahah!'_ He started to stomp on Yggdrasiel's face and kick him in the ribs. "aagh..." mumbled Yggdrasiel. Yuan paused. He spreaded out his wings and flew away. "aagh... my face... hurts..." mumbled Yggdrasiel.

XXXPalmacosta

"Thanks again, Kratos & Anna. I would've never got here if it wasn't for you 2." said Chisaki. "Aw, shucks, you make me feel like a parent when there child is graduating!" said Anna. "Well anyway I hope you guys don't get hurt, and you have 30 days of freedom, so goodluck, bye." Chisakika said. "Goodbye..." I said . "Bye!" said Anna. Then me and Anna, probaly for the last time together, got on the Rheird and flew to Luin.

XXXFlying to Luin.

"Kratos...will this be the last time I see you?" said Anna. "Are you returning to Cruxis?" I wanted to stay with her... first woman I loved... but leaving her was for my own good. "I am not going to return to Cruxis... I will be finding a way to put the 2 worlds back together." I said. "Kratos... can it just be... a visit to Luin? I might get caught again and..." She put her hands around my waist. "I need a body guard, or guardian angel..." I was turning red and she looked at me. "Are you blushing?" she said. Good thing my hair covered my face... "...Alright. Just a visit..."

XXX Derris-Kharlan

Well after 1 month Yggdrasiel and Kvar awoke, unknown of Kratos' location and what had happened to him and Kvar as they fell asleep. So he called upon his 2 best angels Chisakika and Yuan. "Kratos has betrayed us. We need to capture him and the girl. He is running away from destiny. Now capture him and the girl. I shall give you 3 years." said Yggdrasiel. "Yes, Lord Yggdrasiel." said the 2 angels. "Please, just call me Mithos." The 2 angels walked out of Mithos' room and went into the hallway. "Heh, 3 years." said Chisakika. " ...Can you change your hairstyle?..." said Yuan. It looked so like Martel it was giving him sad memories. "...Look... everything was tooken away from me because Mithos... so after we capture Kratos, I become Martel's vessel." Yuan folded his arms. "No matter what Mithos does... You are still not Martel. You may hold her soul, but the body is not hers." Yuan said. "Now let's go catch the Running Away couple, don't you think?" said Yuan. "Hey, I wanna take this Cruxis Crystal off. I want to actually taste and feel again..." She was about to take the Cruxis Crystal off but Yuan stopped her. "You idiot! You could've killed yourself since Mithos took the keycrest off!" Chisakika stopped and moved her hand from her arm. "So then... if you didn't care... why did you tell me to stop?" Yuan turned red. But he quickly turned around and said "You are the closest to Martel I have...". Chisakika stopped. _'Gee I feel bad for Yuan... I thought he was just a snob."_ ...cricket,cricket... It was so quiet that you can actually here crickets. Chisakika grabbed on to Yuan's arm. "Well then! Let's go find the Running Away Couple to get your Martel back, right?" They left Derris-Kharlan and went down to Slvarant.

XXXPalmacosta, 1 year later

"Kratos! Let's go visit Chisakika! We haven't seen her in a while." I was quiet. Anna was getting more ill, and we still never found Dirk. "Alright... she's at the academy right?" We walked over to the academy, and saw a girl with a cruxis crystal, who looked like Martel. Yep, it was Chisakika. "Kratos! Anna! I found you guys!" But we have just saw Kvar. "Very well Chisakika." said Kvar. Kvar was about to shoot a beam at Anna, a blast which would kill her. But then Chisakika ran in front of the beam. "Aaagh!" said Chisakika. "Chisakika! Are you alright? said Anna. "Lord Chisakika! How dare you betray Lord Yggdrasiel! He started to shoot another beam straight toward me, but Chisakika protected me. "AAAH!" she screamed. It hit her in the same spot as it did before, so it hurted more.

XXXTower of Salvation

Yuan had heard Chisakika scream. "Martel?..." said Yuan. "It sounded like her... you heard 2, Yuan? said Yggdrasiel. Yuan thought for 1 second."No, wait... It's Chisakika!" Someone was hurting her. Her angelic powers were disappearing! "Chisakika! My sister's vessel! Hurry and get her Yuan!" excalimed Yggdrasiel. Yuan flew out and hurried to Palmacosta.

XXXPalmacosta

"That desian is beating that girl!" said a woman. "Now that you you're weak... Let me take off this girls exphere." said Kvar. Yuan flew over here. "Yuan!" I said. "Chisakika!" He ran up to her. "Come on, Mithos called for you, he said you can become Martel now!" said Yuan. Chisakika fell down and Yuan kneled to her level. "Kratos, use First Aid!" I started to use first aid. As I was chanting it, Kvar walked up to Anna and was about to take her exphere except he failed again and Chisakika was in the way. After the Cruxis Crystal was off, she slowly turned into a monster. "Chisakika!" Yelled me, Yuan, and Anna. _Kill me... You must kill me... before I kill someone..._ She said. Chisakika, now the monster had just hit Kvar all the way across the city. He had dropped her Cruxis Crystal. "Wait! We can heal you!" said Yuan. _Yuan... Anna... Kratos... I'm sorry... _She grabbed Yuan's weapon and stabbed herself. She slowly turned back to human... "Please... someone... take care of my sister Chisaki... She's at my house..." She was slowly dying... So this what happens when a crystal or exphere is removed... monster... "I'll help you! Hang on!" Yuan said. "Yuan... you don't truly love me... you just see Martel..." Yuan was dead quiet. "I enjoyed being with you though... You guys too, Kratos... Anna... goodbye..." Chisakika died. "CHISAKIKA!" I know what got Yuan upset so much. It was just like Martel... Murdered... it front of our own eyes... "Oh dear, Kratos..." It was either that is was so hot and I was delusional or I saw Yuan cry. We went in front of Chisakika's house. "Yuan, are you gonna take care of her sister? She seems closer to you..." I said. "I cannot take care of a child alone. So there far, you guys can take care of her." Yuan left. A child? He expects me to take care of a child? "Then let's go in." Anna said. We went inside, and after were gonna continue our journey _"Running Away" _from Cruxis and desians...

----------------------------------------------------------

The end of the Prologue. It was sad, right? Well please send in reviews!


	2. Chisaki's and Anna's Secret

Chapter 1-

Chisaki's and Anna's Secret

"Anna-san! Come on and play!" said Chisaki, the girl me and Anna had took with us because Chisakika died. "giggles Coming!" she ran over to the girl. We were somewhere in Triet desert, in some cave. _Hmm... me and Anna gotten close this past year. Her and Chisaki are close. Anna was like "She's just like a daughter I always wanted, but I know it's not true..." ... Was that a hint she wanted a child? I did not like children, not at all. Last time I tried to take care of a child... let me remember that..._

_Flashback_

_"Bemon- slang!" a baby flung food at my face._

_"Calm down..."_

_"Bugjsiment!" another baby flung food at me._

_"AAGH! WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" I screamed._

_They looked dead quiet and started to cry their eyes out._

_End of flashback_

_Yeah, no children..._ "Kratos! Come on!" they both said. They actually think I was going to run and giggle like a schoolgirl? Like I ever would. "Kratos-san... are you going to play?" said Chisaki. She looked at me with puppy eyes. "Puppy eyes won't work Chisaki." Then she tried even harder. "Kwatos-san is the best mwaercnwary in the wwold. Hwe evwen hwas a cwool hair style. Awnd he and Anna-swan look so good togwether..." She grabbed my arm. Who could resist... "Alright, just let go of my arm," I said. "And please don't call me Kwatos." She looked up at me and laughed. Her and Anna starting cracking up in laughter. "Okay, we promise not to call you Kwatos!" They both laughed. They were in tears. You know sometimes I can't understand woman.

XXXChisaki's cave room

"Nyan..." yawned Chisaki as she leaned against her small pillow. "You guys been hiding stuff from me, correct?" Did she know what we were running from? Did she... no, she's just a mere child. "Like what?" said Anna. "Well, Kratos, you and big sister are angels... of Cruxis... I heard you and Anna talk about it. And her cruxis crystal, the 1 I am wearing, is hers. So her angelic powers, are in me correct? And her soul is living..." she was cut off because her Cruxis Crystal came off her hand and went into the middle of the room. It flashed and then Chisakika appeared. "Kratos, Anna... I want to thank you for taking care of my sister..." This is Nucking Futs! She's dead!... Or did she live on in the crystal? "Chisakika?" said Anna. Anna looked like she was going to faint. "Big Sister! You came back! Now we can live together again!" Chisaki ran towards Chisakika and tried to hug her, but she went right threw her. "Chisa...kika? Big sister! What happened?Why can't I hug you?" I guess it was a projection out of the crystal. "Thank you again... but you must destroy my Cruxis Crystal... Chisaki, I was with you ever since I died..."

XXXRenegades Base

"Her voice... Where are you... Chisakaki?..." Yuan said. He turned and walked to the window. "Martel... I still love you... and I have the best wishes for Chisakaki wherever she is..." Botta came in. "Our renegades have just killed the next chosen, Lord Yuan." Yuan was dead silent. "Yes, okay." said Yuan. Botta left the room. "..."

XXXChisaki's cave room

"I lived inside this crystal, by your side, helping you fight." said Chisakika. "So you been helping us all along?" said Anna. "Hm... Yuan says he wishes the best for you, Chisakika." I said. I heard him from the cave, he was at the renegade base. "Thank you for telling me! But really guys, it's my time to go. So please destroy the crystal. Chisaki, you need to find someone to love, and who will understand you, okay? Anna, tell him sooner or later. You know it's true. Kratos, I know what you did last night." said Chisakika. What did she mean tell him soon? She knew I got drunk? "Alright,"said Anna. "Have a nice after-life, or reincarnation!" Chisaki started to cry. "Bwut Cwiswakikwa! Iw'll be so lwonlwi wwith outttt y...you..." Chisakika smiled. "You will find someone to love, don't worry. Now destroy this... I've been suffering." Chisaki smashed the Cruxis Crystal and Chisakika disappeared.

XXXTriet Inn

"Good Noishe. Now stay right there." I said, to the protozoan. "Kratos..." said Chisaki. Anna came out looking exited. "Kratos! Chisaki! I'm pregnent!" What?SHE'S PREGNENT? "Oh my Martel..." and I fainted. When I woke up, Anna said "I'm pregnent!"said Anna. I was about to faint again until she kissed me. "Who's... who's child?" I said. I was hoping it wasn't mine, and then again I was hoping it was. "Well no duh! Kratos! It's yours!" said Anna. "...Kr...Kratos and... you are pregnent...? said Chisaki. "Bu...but...I thought Kratos...liked me..." she started to cry. "...weep, weep..." I sat up. "Chisaki, you are a nice girl and all, but the truth is, I am not good for you..." I said. Man... why me? "If...if Kratos...said so... I'll find someone else..." said Chisaki. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight..." she went into her room... Anna kissed me again. "What is it?" I said. "I don't know, but if it's a girl, Leila, but if it's a boy, Lloyd." said Anna. We went to bed... and tommorow will be a new day...

------

**Animegirl51- Ooh Kratos! You're pregnent!**

**Kratos-...Shut up...**

**Chisaki- Yeah, Kwatos is pwegnent! You bwoke my hweart...**

**Kratos- I'm sorry...**

**Anna- Hey, I'm gonna experience birth!**

**Chisakika- I'm not gonna experience that... I'm just dead...**

**Animegirl51-Oh, I'm sorry Chisakika... And Kratos! You broke me and the fangirls hearts! Right Red-Headed-Angel?(RHA)**

**RHA-runs away with KratosHahahahah! Now he is mine!**

**Animegirl51-Come back! Oh make sure you read the next chapter every1! I g2g capture RHA! **


	3. His name is Lloyd

Chapter 2

His Name is Lloyd

I was pacing up and down the hall. Up and down... I was so nervous. I was going to be a father. A father... I would be refered by the word 'Daddy, or dad.' ...I didn't like being called that. Then Chisaki said "Calm down, I'll help you get used to the word. Hey daddy! Dad, I want some Ice Cream!" Yep, I definitly did not like it. I didn't like children either... Then I heard a nurse yell "It's a beautiful baby boy!" I was now a father... And I now had a son. The nurse came out, holding my son. "Will you like to hold him?" said the nurse. "No!" I said. The nurse looked shocked! I didn't like children but, she might think I hate my son or something so... "I'm just nervous I might drop him..." I said. I wanted to see Anna. The nurse handed me my son and Chisaki looked at him. "Aww, he's so cuteeeee! When he's older he'll look like you, and I'll marry him!" Chisaki said.

I held him and went into the room where Anna was sleeping and sat in a rocking chair. Then Yuan came in. "Well, well. Mithos didn't tell me you were A GIRL." Yuan's jokes sucked. They really did. "Allow me to hold her?" He went up to me and my son until I pulled away. "No..." I said. No one was touching him except me, Anna, and Chisaki. "And it's not a girl!" I said. "May I hold it?" said Yuan. "No, it's a boy." I said. "OKAY! CAN I HOLD IT?" Yuan had anger and impatience in his voice. "Shhh, they both are sleeping. And aren't you supposed to be finding me for Mithos?" Yuan leaned against a wall. "Mithos has gone insane. Since the best vessel died. Don't worry, I won't report. You're like my brother." said Yuan. "Thanks." I said. Then he walked out and left.

XXXLuin Anna's home

"He's so beautiful... like his father..." said Anna. "Oh, darn. What was I going to name him?" Man, I forgot too! How can I forget. "I forgot..." I said. "Oh well." said Chisaki. Well we all went to sleep and then went karoake in the morning. And we decided for Anna to sing. We need money, and I rather not sing.

Anna's song The Day After Tommorow ToS opening thing

Yozora o kakeru nagare boshi o ima Mitsukerare tara nani o inoru darou Tabitatsu kimi to kawashita yakusoku Kokoro no naka ni itsumo aru Nemurenai yoru ni Kikitai no wa kimi no koe asahi ga kuru made Katari akashita Tonari de muchuu ni hanasu yokogao wa Kagayaiteita yone?

Yume o ou kimi to mimamoru boku ni Onaji hoshi no hikari ga furi sosogu Furi kaerazu ni aruite hoshii to Namida koraete miokutta Yozora o kakeru nagare hoshi o ima Mitsukerare tara nani o inoru darou Tabi tatsu kimi to kawashita yakusoku Kokoro no naka ni itsumo aru Itsu demo tsutsunde Agerareru boku de itai Tsunoru samishisa wa Sotto kakushite Are kara toki no nagare ga modokashiku Kanji hajimeta kedo

Anna's song was great. We got tons of money... And that night, I remembered what his name was. "Anna...you awake?" Anna rubbed her eyes. "What Kratos...?" I kissed her and said "His name... is Lloyd...

---

**Animegirl51-Caught you RHA! Thankx to Angel-Feathers and Lady Sheena's help. Arigato readers and AF and LS**

**AF- No problem... Well we got to go.**

**LS- I hope Sheena will be in this.**

**Kratos-She'll be in later chapters.**

**Chisaki:Swheena? Nweva meant her, sworryy...**

**Anna- You are so cutte Chisaki!**

**Lloyd- dwaddy, mwmommy.**

**Anna-OHMIGOSH! HE SAID HIS FIRST WORDS!**

**AF- Lloyd... u were cuter as a baby...**

**LS- Well who's gonna do the next chapter annoucment?**

**Animegirl51-Alright! You guys can...**

**AF & LS- Next Chapter is Starlights are really Bwight! **

**Animegirl51- Please review!**

**Kratos-This chapter was pretty short, where did you find this information?**

**Animegirl51- Well RHA stole your journal and all... so I wrote a story about it...**

**Kratos-oh... SAY WHAT?**

**Animegirl51-Um, review the story! Arigato for reading this far!**


End file.
